Get Stoned
by darkangel1012
Summary: One shot: Harry gets mad at Draco for something he didn't plan during a Quidditch match. Draco, knowing what's going through Harry's mind, submits himself to the ultimate dominator in order to make Harry not mad again.


Get Stoned: Harry/ Draco

AN: Mostly Draco-centric and maybe even a prequel to _Another Day_. This is un-beta'd since one wasn't home and the other wasn't picking up her phone.

_Warnings:_

Slash

Implied graphic sex

Basic PWP for the most part

Have fun! -grins-

* * *

_Just hear me out,  
If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes.  
I highly doubt  
I can make it through another of your episodes.  
Lashing out,  
One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control.  
You wear me out,  
But it's all right now._

Draco hung his head. He couldn't stand the look HE was giving him. Why had he done it? It was fine until Ron had gotten a Bludger to the head. Stupid Goyle messed up a clean game of Quidditch. Of course, everyone expected it from the Slytherins, especially with Draco Malfoy as the Quidditch Captain. The Gryffindor Captain glared at him and called a time-out to put in another Keeper since Ron was out.

_Lets go home and get stoned.  
We could end up makin love instead of misery.  
Go home and get stoned,  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.  
You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery),  
But it's all right now._

The match wasn't even over yet but Draco wanted to call it quits. Anything to not have those eyes piercing at him with such distaste. It wasn't like that earlier. The two had been able to exchange playful banter and a few slipped in touches while flying in the air. Draco's eyes pleaded with the other boy's to understand. To let the other know that he wanted to make it up to him. By any means necessary.

_Without a doubt,  
The __break up__'s worth the make up sex you're givin me.  
Lets hash it out,  
Cause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything.  
Don't count me out  
I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying.  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now._

The game ended with Gryffindor winning, and Draco right behind the other Seeker. The lion team had left the Captain alone, who hadn't gone with his best friend to check on Ron. Harry knew his red-head friend would be alright. His bright green eyes looked up from his place on the bench in front of his locker as Draco came in. Draco knew exactly what was happening. Remorseful molten silver eyes met the hurt, mad, guilty emerald green and the Gryffindor shoved his boyfriend into the shower area, turning the water on full blast as he began to harshly rip off their Quidditch robes.

_Let's go home and get stoned.  
We could end up makin love instead of misery.  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.  
You wear me out (We could end up makin love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now._

Draco didn't mind. There went his new leather gloves. There went his soft almost silky feeling robes. But he didn't mind. He knew how Harry got when someone got hurt like that on his team. He always had a tendency to blame himself, and at times blame Draco and so turn his anger unto him. He let himself be shoved up against the tile wall only to have Harry kiss him roughly. This was going to wear him out badly.

_Lets go home and get stoned.  
We could end up makin love instead of misery.  
Go home and get stoned,  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.  
Go home and get stoned.  
We could end up making love instead of misery.  
Go home and get stoned,  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.  
You wear me out,  
(We could end up makin love instead of misery).  
But it's all right now,  
(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me).  
Lets go home and get stoned.  
_

It was rough, powerful and everything utterly Harry. Draco had maneuvered himself unto his knees in front of Harry only to have the rival Seeker fuck him in the mouth. He didn't mind. It was this Harry that he loved. The one that let go, the one that didn't have control. It tired Draco some nights to deal with an emo-esque Harry but he didn't mind. It was better than having them fight. Even though Ron was hurt, because of this there would be no fighting. The two were high off of their pain as Harry got Draco up against the wall again. The entrance was rough and unprepared and Draco arched back with a cry of pain. Harry gripped his fine hair and kissed his neck viciously, leaving a bruise there.

_Lets go home and get stoned.  
_

Harry rode him rough and thrust in deep, just like how both of them liked it during times like these. He knew that Draco hadn't told Goyle to hurt Ron from his complete submission.

_Lets go home and get stoned._

Draco leaned into his lover's every touch, not wanting the other's mind to wander for a second. He knew that he was being forgiven from Harry's complete domination.

_Lets go home and get stoned.  
_

The two came in unison and merely leaned on each other before Harry pulled out and leaned his forehead's on Draco's. The Slytherin was lightly slumped on the wall for his legs were shaking from the force of the orgasm. The two's harsh pants soon melted in a soft, loving kiss of forgiveness and remorse. And as long as Harry was mad, Draco would always be there to get them home.

* * *

AN: I wrote this in like five-ten minutes, getting distracted by the song as I did my math homework. Hope it's alright. I read it with the song playing and not reading the lyrics and it got times perfectly so I am happy for such a on-the-spot thing. 


End file.
